It's A Man's World
by MissJJD
Summary: Olivia Benson finds herself in a bar wearing the ADA's clothes. A little mindless amusement prompted by an 80's movie night. I hope you enjoy it


"Oh so what am I supposed to do Amaro? Just walk up to Barba and say hey I am going to a bachelorette party. It's fancy dress can I borrow some of your clothes?" Olivia threw up her hands in incredulity.

Amaro was desperately trying not to laugh. Firstly at the thought of Olivia actually asking the sharp tongued ADA and secondly at the mental image of her actually raiding his closet. Devilment got the better of him: "Yeah sure why not! You two are kind of paly I am sure he wouldn't mind. It's either that or go as Robocop."

The thwack of her palm connecting with his upper arm, mingled with laughter reverberated around the squad room.

Olivia really didn't want to go at all. It wasn't her thing. Initially she had been quite looking forward to her old school's friend's party; that was until the invitation had landed on the mat: "Fancy dress ~ Come as a MALE movie character real or cartoon" Olivia's heart had sunk. Not that she was surprised.

Jules had always enjoyed something different. Cocktail dresses at the swanky Manhattan bar would have just been too simple, too normal. She could always use work as an excuse, but she hated doing that to her oldest friend. After all, hopefully you only got married once and she could make her escape after a couple of hours.

Olivia decided she would go as someone easily recognisable who didn't need much of a costume. Not Superman or someone like that. Maybe James Bond, she thought. He carried a gun, so did she and all she would need was a suit. But then again he really did otherwise just look like a guy in a suit. As she stepped out of the shower the following morning, he hair plastered to her head from the water, inspiration struck. Gordon Gekko. She could gel her hair down, wear a suit and some suspenders. She would be easily recognisable and with minimum effort or so she thought! Brian had left a shirt and tie when he moved out she could team those with a pants suit of her own. The shirt swallowed her and she looked like she had just put on one of her own suits, which technically she had. It became obvious VERY quickly that she would still need to obtain an "outfit" of some sort even if it didn't involve, blue tights and red underpants.

By the time she arrived at the precinct Olivia had made up her mind. She wasn't going, much as she hated doing it, she would feign illness. Grumpy as it might sound, she really didn't feel like spending money on clothes that she would never wear again or for that matter hiring an outfit or some sort that she would look ridiculous in just for a couple of hours wear. As she hung her jacket on the coat stand in her office she noticed a suit carrier on one of the other hooks. Pinned to the front and adorned with some frighteningly familiar handwriting was an envelope.

"Oh Nick you didn't" Olivia cursed under her breath.

She removed the envelope and slid down the zipper on the carrier. Inside was a navy suit, it had a slim chalk stripe running through the woollen material. Under the jacket was a well ironed shirt. It was pale blue with white collar and cuffs. Very 80's, Olivia mused to herself. A dark red patterned tie was loosely knotted around the neck and a pair of rather conservatively coloured suspenders were draped over the shoulder. Olivia opened the envelope.

"_Liv_

_Nick mentioned your party and your predicament. You only had to ask, am happy to help you out. I hope these fit the bill – so to speak. There are cufflinks in the jacket pocket. Shoes et al are down to you. Have fun._

_RB" _

She looked from the neatly scribbled note to the equally neatly pressed suit. Just wait till she got hold of Amaro!

Olivia starred at the expensive suit laid out on her bed. A vivid image of Rafael Barba wearing it flashed before her eyes. Her face burned, the heat travelling through her freshly showered body to places she would never have imagined.

She had opted for simple cotton underwear, stupidly feeling it was more in keeping with her character. Thankfully Barba hadn't provided her with that. She laughed out loud at the notion. Trying to keep her mind from the path it was now wandering down. What would he have given her? Silk boxers in some stunning primary shade perhaps or maybe tight cotton briefs in black or white. Heat once again raced through her body as she contemplated the options. Another thought entered her mind….would she have worn them?

It was weird enough pulling on Rafael Barba's dress pants. She pulled up the zipper trying not to imagine the ADA doing the same thing. Adjusting himself, tucking in his shirt and attaching the suspenders. She desperately tried to reign in her thoughts. Everything of course co-ordinated perfectly. The pants were a little too large around the waste but the suspenders held them up securely. The pants sat nicely on Olivia's hips, giving her that little bit of extra length she needed to team them with the flattest pair of boots she owned. Tightening the partially knotted tie and applying the thick gel to her hair, Olivia was ready. Ready as she would ever be. She was however pleased with how she looked. Every inch the Wall Street slime ball. Although she felt more like Kim Bassinger in

9 ½ Weeks. Let's not even go there she thought, smiling and silently thanking Amaro for sticking his nose in on this occasion.

Olivia had opted not to wear perfume, her usual scent being a little too flowery for her character plus she didn't really want to infuse Barba's suit with it. Instead she spent the evening enjoying his subtle cologne which still clung to the light material. She found the scent strangely erotic and more than a little unsettling.

Despite her reservations Olivia had actually enjoyed the evening it was fun to see her old friends, relax and unwind. But once the shots came out she decided this was her cue to leave. Her days of early starts with a blistering hangover were well and truly over. Olivia had enjoyed the few drinks she had but that was enough. The very quiet and secluded bar she passed on her way out was however too tempting. A little night cap at the bar wouldn't hurt.

Devoid of make-up and with her hair severely gelled, the barman was probably used to various sites at his bar. She couldn't help but smile as he addressed her as "Sir" when he handed her the small Scotch. A drink he also served to someone who had just sat down on the stool next to her. Eyes fixed firmly on her drink she didn't look up. A cell phone rang and the man to her left answered it.

"Barba"

The conversation was short and clipped. Olivia toyed with the idea of downing her Scotch, keeping her head down and leaving. He clearly hadn't noticed her either. But those few drinks she'd had brought out the naughty side in Olivia Benson and as the phone call ended she turned to face ADA Rafael Barba.

Her mischievously twinkling brown eyes clashed with his wide and shocked green. Oh this was weird. It wasn't as if she and Barba had never shared a quiet drink after work. But she had never been dressed as a man before, wearing his clothes…..it was definitely weird. Weird and hot! Not for the first time that evening she felt heat pooling low in her stomach. She put it down to the alcohol…..this was Barba for crissakes what was she thinking.

You are thinking, said a little devilish voice in the dark recesses of her mind. How would he react if I were to put my hand on his knee or perhaps stroke those long elegant fingers?

A smile tugged at her lips as she undid the button on the jacket she wore revealing the suspenders. She toyed with the heavy glass tumbler, before raising it to her lips. Not once did she break eye contact with the still clearly surprised ADA, who Olivia thought shifted a tad uncomfortably on his stool. This was definitely weird. Weird but fun and weird but hot.

Olivia's unvarnished nails gently scraped Barba's leg, just above the knee: "Thank you so much Counsellor or your help. It was very much appreciated" Her voice was seductively low. She watched as he shifted once more on the stool. His Adam's apply bobbing as he swallowed slowly and loosened his own brightly coloured tie.

Taking a hefty swig of his own Scotch, holding Olivia's steady gaze. She saw something change a wicked sparkle danced in his expressive green eyes. His hand came to cover hers. To still her fingers no doubt. Ever the consummate professional, he wasn't going to play this game. His long artistic fingers curled around hers. Tightening they pulled her hand upwards.

"You are very welcome" Speaking for this first time, his voice was equally low, barely audible and so sexy.

Olivia took a steadying breath. This was a side of Rafael Barba she had never thought about let alone seen. She hadn't anticipated this response but couldn't resist seeing where it would lead. Her heart beat like a traction engine in her chest. Her nipples hardened against the soft cotton of her bra and arousal dampened the matching panties. Weird was becoming dangerous. Weird was getting hotter by the minute.

Rafael Barba's knees were slightly parted, his finely shod feet resting on the small bar at the base of the stool. Olivia moistened her suddenly dry lips with a very slow and deliberate movement of her tongue. She worried her bottom lip gently with her teeth. Barba's beautiful green eyes leaving hers for the first time to follow the subtle actions. Her hand was now mid-thigh still loosely covered by his.

Olivia slid from the stool, it swivelled slightly under her weight and as her feet touched the plush black carpet she moved instinctively forward. The understated movement put her between Barba's knees, not flat against him but close enough to feel the heat emanating from his body and see the tell-tale tightness in his pants.

Olivia was swept along on a tide of curiosity and excitement: "_Hard _day Counsellor, needed a _stiff _drink?" Her breath caressed his cheek at the slow and deliberate annunciation of the words hard and stiff.

She felt his fingers tighten over hers as his knees closed around her. The action bringing her further forward so she was now almost flush against him. His position on the stool lining them up erotically.

"Very _long_ and very _hard, _I just slipped in for a _quickie_ before heading home".

With his equally provocative retort Olivia felt a fresh rush of moisture between her legs. The thought of her arousal seeping into his suit turning her on even more than she would have believed. She extricated her fingers from beneath his and slipped the now free hand into her jacket pocket. She noticed a flicker of doubt cross Barba's handsome face. Placing her almost empty glass on the bar, she dropped her now free hand into his lap. Grazing his thigh before coming to rest against his clearly aroused body. Olivia couldn't swear to it, even in the relative quiet of the bar, but she was almost certain she heard the briefest of moans escape from Barba's lips. Her thumb lightly brushed his erection and she felt him push against her. Without missing a beat the ADA withdraw his wallet and dropped some cash on the bar.

"I really need to get off". He said.

The barman took the money with a brief thanks but without giving either of them a second look.

"Me too" She replied increasing the pressure on his cock.

"I have to use the men's room" He rose from the stool and slid his hand under his jacket, the one she wore. His own thumb teasing her hard peaked nipple.

A deliciously unexpected action that caused Olivia to inhale sharply. Barba smiling seductively at her reaction. She took a step back, breaking the contact and immediately missing the feel of his hand touching her. "After you" She allowed him to pass.

It wasn't particularly busy. It was only Thursday and there weren't too many people in the smart Manhattan establishment. But Olivia wondered if she had the balls to do this, ironic considering the present circumstance. Worst case scenario she would flash her badge, but that really was a last resort. She walked as nonchalantly as possible behind the ADA. His elegant gait and confident stride heightening her already acute awareness of him. She took a very long steadying breath before she followed Rafael Barba into the men's room.

The door closed behind her with a slow and gentle click. The stylish marble and steel washroom was thankfully empty. Her police eye surveyed the room. All the cubicle doors were open, they were completely alone. Barba was at the sink washing his hands. He watched her calmly in the highly polished glass mirror. Their eyes meeting as she came up behind him. Slipping her arms around him one hand dropping to his now semi hard flesh.

"How quickly do you need to get off Counsellor" Olivia whispered against the shell of his ear.

He pressed into her hand, his cock almost hard again now. "Well Sargent. If I don't get off soon I am going to be in trouble" The last word was followed by a definite moan as Olivia palmed his arousal through the soft material of his pants. She led him into one of the marble stalls and slid the lock across.

Barba ran his fingers through her heavily gelled hair. She had done an excellent job. No one under normal circumstances would ever mistake Olivia Benson for anything but a woman. But wearing his slightly too big suit and with her hair so severe, Olivia's naturally curvaceous figure always so feminine was perfectly concealed to the unknowing eye.

"This is weird" She whispered pressing him against the cold marble wall.

"But unbelievably hot" His words echoed her thoughts of earlier and couldn't help but smile.

"Tell me Counsellor" She asked lowering the zipper on his pants; the ones he was wearing. "What is turning you on more? Unexpected and spontaneous public sex. Me posing as a guy or me wearing your clothes?"

"Truthfully" He paused running a finger down the side of her face "That I am doing all of the above with you."

His cock was hot and heavy in her hand and if she were being honest a lot bigger than she had imagined. Not of course that she had spent endless hours thinking about the ADA's dick. She slid her hand along the swollen length. Barba rested his head back against the marble wall, his eyes closing savouring the sensation.

He released Olivia's suspenders with practised ease along with the button on the pants, allowing them to fall to the ground and pool around her feet. She stepped out of them and shimmied out of the jacket which joined the pants on floor. In a swift movement Barba had Olivia against the cubicle wall. His long fingers inside her wet cotton panties brushing against her sensitised flesh and slipping deep inside her. Olivia buried her face in his shoulder wanting to moan out loud at the delicious sensations that flooded her body. This wasn't the place for loud unbridled passion. His cock throbbed in her hand as his fingers slid back and forth into her slippery wet folds. Barba too looked as if he were fighting the urge to cry out. In the silence even their breathing sounded deafening. She looked into his handsome flushed face a vein pulsed in his neck.

"Fuck me" She mouthed silently at him.

It took every inch of willpower that Olivia Benson possessed not to cry out both a little in pain and in pleasure as Rafael Barba's ample cock stretched and filled her. The angle causing him to hit just about every nerve in her body and then some. He stilled momentarily as much for his own benefit as hers. Pain and pleasure tightened her inner muscles around him. She was so wet and her stimulation with his own precum had obviously pushed him close to the edge.

As he slowly thrust into her, the upright angle of their positions brought Olivia into constant contact with his pubic bone. His throbbing cock filled her completely, sliding between her slick folds, pushing her headlong towards orgasm. She opened her mouth, the eroticism of the entire scenario alone without what Barba was doing to her body made her want to scream out in pleasure. His mouth covered hers. The delightful softness of his lips covering the ruthlessness of their assault absorbing the scream. This final act pushing Olivia over the edge into blissful oblivion. The ferocity of her orgasm forced the breath from her lungs racking her body from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. Shuddering in the final throws she bit down on his lip her nails digging into his taught arse. As her muscles clenched around him Barba thrust into her hard and fast. His body tensed and he buried his face in her hair masking a deep guttural moan which accompanied his own release which pumped into her with uninhibited hunger and passion.

Their bodies slumped against each other in the aftermath of their orgasms. Barba's forehead rested against hers. She brushed her lips across the satisfied smile that rested there. Looking deep into his green eyes she spoke huskily: "This was weird Counsellor" She whispered against his mouth. "Weird but so hot".

His smile broadened and his eyes twinkled. "You might have to return the favour sometime Sargent" He responded his voice quietly suggestive.

Olivia raised a somewhat surprised eyebrow. A sultry grin spread across her still slightly flushed face "Anytime Counsellor" She paused pointedly. "You don't have to wait for a party invitation"…..

10


End file.
